e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8 (Series 4)
Episode 8 is the eighth episode of Series 4 and the 29th episode of Misfits overall. Synopsis Rudy's passion for Nadine is put to the test when he tries to persuade her that they have a future together. Suspecting that she is keeping something from him, he finally discovers her secret, and the truth takes on biblical proportions when the gang discover her super-power. Plot Rudy visits Nadine at her convent to return her handbag which she left behind, but is told that they are no longer able to see each other. Rudy begins praying to have Nadine back. Meanwhile, Jess finds out that Alex is cheating on her and she breaks up with him immediately. She returns to the community centre where she finds out Finn has just had sex with Abbey as a "tester" for her to see if it felt right. Nadine visits Rudy, and after several nun jokes Rudy leaves for the bathroom ecstatic that he is getting on so well with her. The nuns kidnap Nadine and take her back to their convent, locking her up so she cannot escape. Rudy gets out of community service to save Nadine with Greg's sentimental encouragement, but cannot get into the building. He returns later with Jess, Finn and Abbey and they manage to break in and rescue Nadine. Once back at the community centre, Alex turns up to apologise to Jess but gets into a fight with Finn. With so much anger in the atmosphere, Nadine's power is activated and it is revealed that she unconsciously summons the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse when she is surrounded by discord. The six of them walk outside but are confronted by the Four Horsemen at the top of a hill with bicycles and swords, and they are quickly chased back inside. The ensuing battle has Finn finally use his power successfully to save Abbey's life, Alex stabbed in the chest, and Nadine sacrificing herself to make the Horsemen disappear for good. After the final battle, Rudy is still recovering emotionally from Nadine's death and upon hearing that Alex requires a lung transplant he is reminded of Curtis' story of Nikki from Series 2 who got a power through an organ transplant. The series ends on a cliff hanger as Alex is seen in operation about to receive the donated lung. Cast *Jess - Karla Crome *Rudy - Joseph Gilgun *Finn - Nathan McMullen *Abbey - Natasha O'Keeffe *Alex - Matt Stokoe *Greg - Shaun Dooley *Nadine - Gillian Saker *Sister Catherine - Sandy McDade *Sister Elizabeth - Sam Battersea *Sarah - Eve Ponsonby *4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Jonny Cheetham, Glen Coe, Paul Brown and Jordan Lunn Powers *Emotional Duplication *Telekinesis *X-ray Vision *Deity Summoning Trivia *As of the end of this episode, Rudy has slept with 100 people, Finn with 3, Jess with 3 and Alex with 48. *Right before the credits Nadine's cross darkens for just an instant in compliments to the sound effect. This is possibly an effect of Nadine's power or the Sister having a power. *Finn acknowledges that the gang don't use their powers very often, which has actually been a subject of criticism towards the show since the third series. *As Finn, Jess, Rudy and Abbey are talking near the end of the episode, they are wearing the colours assosciated with the 4 Horsemen: Rudy wears a green shirt (Pestilence), Finn wears a black shirt (Famine), Abbey has red hair (War) and Jess wears a white shirt (Death). *This is the only time Jess uses her power more than once. Continuity *Rudy talks about how Curtis's ex-girlfriend Nikki gained the power of Teleportation from a heart transplant (S2E4), and how she was murdered by "a guy who controlled cheese." (S2E6) **This is the last time in the show that any of the original cast are acknowledged. *Rudy tries to repent his sins by saying 50,000 "Hail Mary"s, despite the ghost of Rachel telling him there is no God. (S3E8) Category:Series 4 Category:Rudy Wade